


pretty in strings

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Breeding, Implied Cheating, M/M, PWP without Porn, Raw Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: “You look good in your girlfriend’s panties”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	pretty in strings

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a short one!
> 
> note: if you don’t feel comfortable with the term “boypussy” used for an ass hole, please don’t read since it will be mentioned.

  
  
  


Jaemin had always been aware of his sexuality. He’s a whole gay by heart and soul. Unfortunately for him, he had to hide in the closet despite being away from his father for college.

His father kept a close eye on him and pressured him into getting a girlfriend. He went on countless dates with girls by his father’s command, but nothing can change what his heart desires.

Eventually, he got a girlfriend just to please his father. They lived in the same apartment and she didn’t know he was gay. She was madly in love with Jaemin and tried sleeping with him, which Jaemin declined every time.

Jaemin thought he had no hopes of getting a guy. But there came Lee Jeno, a tattooist from next door.

The guy’s appearance was beyond average. His left arm was covered with tattoos. He has a great body and a nice smile that melts Jaemin everytime they meet outside their doors.

One night, they met at a bar when Jaemin went out to avoid getting hit on by his own girlfriend. Things got interesting and eventually led to them fucking in the bar’s bathroom.

And here they are again, in Jaemin’s empty apartment, making out in his and his girlfriend’s shared bed.

Jeno slipped his hands inside Jaemin’s tight jeans to grope his ass cheeks. Jaemin moaned in his mouth as they savored each other’s spit and held on to Jeno’s sleeve.

“We have to be quick. She’s gonna be home soon.” Jaemin said as he stripped himself.

As he took off his jeans, he revealed what was underneath it.

Jeno smirked and whistled at the view.

“Damn babe.” Jeno held his hips and pulled at the string. “You look good in your girlfriend’s panties.” Jeno admired his slim body with only a tiny clothing barely covering his cock.

Jaemin giggled and leaned in to kiss him square in the mouth.

“Mhm. They look better on me, don’t they?”

Jeno pulled him closer as he unzipped his pants to take out his penis. He slid the panties aside, aligned the tip at Jaemin’s hole and maneuvered him to sink down his huge erection.

“Oh god!” Jaemin moaned loudly and fucked himself on Jeno’s cock. “Fuck I missed your big fucking cock!”

Jeno gripped his tiny waist to hold him in place and thrusted up and down in an animalistic pace. Their filthy moans filled the room, and if they got caught like this? Jaemin wouldn’t care. He doesn’t give a fuck about his father or anything now other than the hot guy fucking him senselessly.

“Your pussy feels so good, babe. What would your girlfriend say when she finds out you also like getting your holes fucked?”

“Shut up and just breed me— what the fuck!”

Jeno pushed him to his back and folded him in half, pushing his thighs to his chest. He then inserted his cock back in and hammered his guts.

“Yes! Ah right there baby please! That feels so good!”

Jaemin was thrashing on the bed as Jeno hit his spot with every thrust. His moans grew louder, feeling himself get closer to his release. Jeno’s thrusts also got sloppier and faster as he did.

“You like this don’t you? Getting your pussy fucked in your girlfriend’s bed. What a dirty slut.”

“Jeno! Baby slow down- ah! I’m gonna cum!” Jaemin clawed on Jeno’s back and bit his lips to stop himself from getting louder.

“Me too babe. Holy fuck your pussy is so fucking tight!” Jeno leaned down and gnawed on Jaemin’s collarbone.

“Want me to breed you? Huh? Want me to fill you up with babies?”

“Yes yes! Please Jeno, I want your cum in me!”

After a few more thrusts, Jeno groaned and released his load in Jaemin’s ass. Both of them sighed in pleasure as they came.

As Jeno was pulling out, Jaemin clenched his hole and smiled sweetly at him with hooded eyes.

“If you do that, I’m going to have to fuck you until you until you can’t move anymore.” Jeno pulled out completely and stood up to gather his clothes.

“I’d love that.” Jaemin grinned at him and wiggler his eyebrows.

Jeno chuckled and finished dressing up. “Maybe next time, sweetheart. For now, we’ll have to keep everything a secret for your safety.”

“Okay.” Jaemin gloomily said, now frowning in disappointment. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams.”

Jeno tucked him under the blanket and kissed his forehead, then headed out the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
